


What you want

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jeffrey has a heart to heart with Laurie beforeher wedding to Gilbert





	What you want

“Starting a new life with Gilbert is that what you want?”Jeffrey asked his ex wife “Jeffrey this is something I want”Laurie says seriously 

“You really want to marry Gilbert?”Jeffrey asked her 

“Yes and we will be living here”Laurie said to him 

“I’m just looking out for your best interests”Jeffrey said to her

“Jeffrey I know it’s hard to understand but I need you to be on board and be supportive of me”Laurie said to him 

“Gilbert is good to you”Jeffrey said to her

“I know you weren’t exactly his biggest fan when I introduced you to him”Laurie replies 

“I only want what’s best for you Laurie”Jeffrey kisses the back of her hand

“I know you do”Laurie have him a small grin


End file.
